Their Child
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: "Hello, Aerrow. Or should I say congratulations," She lifted down the newspaper to reveal her bulging stomach. "Daddy." Aerrow get's the surprise of his life when his girlfriend shows up, declaring she was pregnant. How will he handle it when Cyclonians are out to hurt his girlfriend and their unborn baby? No flamers!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Just so you know, I know that Aerrow's 14 but he's 17 in this story.

()

Piper continued to stare at the woman who was sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper. As the guys walked towards the door she called

"Uh, guys?" Aerrow, Finn, Stork, Junko and Radarr came rushing in. Aerrow's eyes widened at the sight of the woman. She raised her head to confirm his suspicion. Her blue eyes dazzled happily and her rosy red lips twitched up into a smile.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Aerrow asked, surprised at his girlfriend's sudden appearance. He hasn't seen her in so long.

"Hello, Aerrow, or should I say, congratulations," She put down the newspaper to reveal her bulging stomach. "Daddy." Everything went silent.

"Pregnant, you're pregnant?" Aerrow asked as he sat next to her. Kagome nodded. "When? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The first time we ever made love, you should already know how a girl can get pregnant," Aerrow blushed at this. "And I wasn't able to write to you. I didn't know where you were, you move around a lot but now I've found you." She hugged him.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Finn asked. Kagome pulled away and looked at the Storm Hawks.

"Our parents were good friends so every time we went for a visit Aerrow and I played a lot. We were best friends. Then our parents died. I'm not sure how though. I think it had something to do with the war. That man, Ace, also murdered my parents. Anyways, a while after that we were able to decipher our feelings and realise that we loved each other(they were 13 btw) and started dating. We were together for a while. Then he left before I could declare my pregnancy. I vowed to tell him before the baby came and so here we are." She explained with a smile. "I'm 7 months pregnant. 2 months to go."

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Piper asked in excitement. The guys looked at her. "What? Baby's are cute."

"I decided to keep it a secret so I don't know." Kagome shrugged and placed a hand on her stomach, giggling quietly. "I see that this little one is happy." She grabbed Aerrow's wrist and placed his hand on her stomach. His eyes widened at the feel of a kick.

"I can't believe it... Kagome," He pulled his hand away and looked at Kagome. "It's dangerous with us. You shouldn't be here. You and our child are in danger if you stay here."

"Babe, I can take care of myself. Remember?"

"Yes, I know but with the child at risk I can't let any harm come to you."

"Hey, if the Cyclonians are smart, they will know never to mess with a pregnant woman. We have pretty messed up hormones when like this." Piper laughed.

"That is true. I remember my mother threatening anyone who was messing up something." She said with a grin.

"And anyways, I'll be fine, Aerrow." Kagome insisted.

"But-"

"Aerrow, I'll be fine. End of conversation." She said firmly. Aerrow knew not to push her anger. Kagome could make an army general or even Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace cry like babies, and that was something. "Now," Kagome clasped her hands together with a smile. "What should we do?" At that moment something blasted the Condor's side. Everyone let out shrieks.

"Kagome!" Aerrow screamed and pulled her into his arms, mindful of her stomach. Stork looked though the telescope and 'oooh'ed.

"We're doomed." He said. Kagome looked at Aerrow.

"Is he always like this?" She asked. Aerrow nodded.

"Yes." Kagome giggled. The Condor was hit again and everything shook. Kagome let out a shriek and wrapped one arm around her stomach and another around Aerrow.

"Aerrow! What's going on!" She yelled.

"We're under attack. The Cyclonians are attacking and we're so very doomed!" Stork yelled, steering the Condor.

"Kagome," Aerrow grabbed Kagome's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I want you to stay here with Stork and Piper. Finn, Junko, Radarr and I are heading out."

"Aerrow, no! Please!" Kagome begged. "Don't leave me!"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll be back for you and our child." He kissed her and headed out. Kagome felt like she was going to cry. No, she was going to stay strong for Aerrow. Kagome walked over to Piper.

"Piper, I'm worried." Kagome whispered. Piper wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine. Aerrow's a good fighter. He'll defeat them. Don't you worry." Piper reassured. Kagome looked out into the distance as the Skimmers flew off in front.

"I hope so." She whispered as the Condor followed.

_With Aerrow, Finn, Junko and Radarr_

"So, Aerrow, how are you holding up with Kagome coming in with your unborn child?" Finn asked.

"To be honest, not good." Aerrow sighed. "I mean, Dark Ace wouldn't hesitate to kill someone, child or adult. I'm just worried."

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Junko reassured. Aerrow nodded his thanks and whipped out his swords and readied for battle.

_Timeskip(to be honest, I suck at these kind of fights so I don't want to bore you with suckish fights so, timeskip time)_

_With Kagome_

Dread filled the 16 year old girl. She watched anxiously as she saw the clashes of red, green and blue.

"Aerrow..." She whispered. Her baby kicked, as if upset. Kagome placed a reassuring hand on her stomach and the baby immediately stopped. "He's fine. I know he is." Kagome sighed and shut her eyes, turning to Stork who fired at some Talons. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Her head shot up when Piper placed a blanket over her shoulders. "Thank you."

"No problem." Piper smiled. Kagome looked out to see the Cyclonians retreating.

"Huh? Did they win?" She asked.

"Looks like it." Piper shrugged. Kagome let out a yelp as arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see Aerrow had wrapped his arms around her.

"Aerrow!" She turned and pulled him into a hug. "I was so worried."

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm here." Aerrow smiled. Kagome sighed.

"Thank God you are." Kagome smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. Then Aerrow frowned.

"Kagome, somehow the Dark Ace found out about our child. Have you told anyone? Any friends?" Aerrow asked. Kagome gasped.

"No not that I can think o- Kikyo! You traitor!" Kagome let out an irritated cry. "No!"

()

Me: Hello. It was just a thing that popped into my head. I hope you like! There will be more, you can count on that :3 No flamers


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sat on the seat, her head in her hands.

"How could this happen? Kikyo promised that she wouldn't say a word. This is all my fault!" Her voice cracked. Aerrow knelt in front of her.

"Hey, it's not your fault." He reassured. "It was Kikyo's fault to defy your trust. It will all be okay. You have my word." Kagome looked at Aerrow with teary eyes. She sniffled. Aerrow reached a hand over and wiped her tears away. "Now, smile. That frown doesn't suit your beauty at all." Kagome began to giggle.

"You're so corny, Aerrow." She said between giggles. Aerrow smiled.

"Only for you." He said. Kagome giggled again. She kissed him sweetly on the lips. They pulled away. "There's the lovely smile I was looking for."

"You are such a corny boy, Aerrow!" Kagome laughed, lightly shoving him. Aerrow chuckled.

"I know." He sent her a small wink.

"O-kay, that's enough lovely dovey stuff." Piper said, feeling as awkward as the others.

"Sorry. I just missed him so much." Kagome smiled at Piper. "We won't show public display's of affection much, is that alright?"

"Hugs and little kisses on cheeks or the forehead is fine. Any corny lines or smooching and it's just plain awkward." Piper smiled back.

"Hey, he's the corny one." Kagome raised her left hand up in defence and pointed at Aerrow with her right. Said boy raised his hands up in defence.

"So, what are we going to do?" Everyone looked at Stork. "I mean, where does Kagome sleep?"

"She can stay with me." Aerrow said.

"Yeah, as long as you two don't stay up the whole night." Finn said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And what, risk hurting the baby? Uh-uh, buddy." Kagome watched as Aerrow sighed at Finn's stupidity at that. Kagome sighed. "I still can't believe she did that."

"Don't worry. You're safe." Junko reassured. "We won't let anything happen to you or your baby."

"Thank you... ah, um, oh Lord! How rude of me! I never asked your names." Kagome blushed as she realised.

"Kagome, that's Stork, Piper, Junko, Finn and, well, you remember Radarr." Aerrow smiled as Radarr chirped.

"Hello, again, Radarr!" Kagome scratched behind his ear. Radarr squeaked happily. "So, Aerrow, where do you sleep? I'm kinda tired." She let out a yawn. Aerrow smiled and led her out of the room. He took her to his bedroom and opened the door. Kagome sat on the bed, sighing tiredly. "I feel like this baby's slowing down my activeness." Aerrow chuckled and sat next to her.

"You go ahead and sleep. I'll be with you in a bit. It's almost time for lights out." Aerrow smiled and walked out. Kagome sighed and got under the bed covers. She was tired but she kept her eyes open, awaiting for Aerrow to return. Soon enough, he did. He lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good night, Aerrow." Kagome mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Kagome." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before burrying his face in her hair and drifting to sleep.

The next morning Aerrow woke up to see Kagome sitting at his desk, humming a small tune. He smiled and got up, walked over and draped his arms lazily over her shoulders.

"Morning, love."

"Morning." Kagome lay her head back onto his chest. "It's been a long time since we did this. I missed you. And your morning voice," Kagome looked at him and giggled. "Is sexy." Aerrow chuckled.

"I think I should talk to you in the morning more often." He sighed happily. They stayed silent for a bit but pulled away. Kagome walked over to her bag and pulled out a darker blue dress. She walked into the bathroom and changed. She walked out to see Aerrow had already got changed. Kagome walked over and pulled him into a hug. She moved away and smiled.

"Let's go. Your squad might be wondering why you're not up and out there, helping protect Atmos." The couple made their way to the Bridge to find Storm steering, Piper reading over maps, Finn looking bored and Junko somewhere. Radarr was standing next to Aerrow and Kagome in the blink of an eye.

"Morning." Kagome called. They looked up.

"Kagome! Aerrow! Morning!" Piper ran over and hugged Kagome. They became quick friends.

"Morning." The others greeted. Kagome hugged Piper back. Then she let out a yelp. Piper pulled away.

"I-it's fine. The little one gave an unsuspecting kick." Kagome smiled. "No need to worry." She rubbed her stomach. "I guess they're hungry. I'll go make something for us all." And with that, Kagome made her way to the Kitchen and began cooking bacon, eggs and sausages. Soon enough she was done and placed an equal amount on each plate and brought them through, along with knives and forks. Kagome handed them each their plates and everyone began eating. Kagome looked out the window and into the clouds. They looked fluffy, well, fluffier than normal. It was nice. Kagome finished and sighed, placing her plate down.

_In Cyclonia_

"So," Master Cyclonis began. "That pesky Sky Night has a lover and has an unborn child?"

"Yes, they do. Kagome is pregnant and has two more months to go before it's born." Kikyo said with an evil grin, her brown eyes glinting darkly. Master Cyclonis smirked.

"Not if I get my Talons to kill that child and this _Kagome_."

_Back on the Condor_

Kagome frowned and rested her head on Aerrow's shoulder. Aerrow wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Aerrow, I feel like something bad is going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kikyo," The 14 year-old girl looked at the 12 year-old Kagome with a smile._

_"Are you okay, Kagome?" Kikyo asked. Kagome shook her head, tears in her eyes._

_"I-I'm so confused!" Kagome cried. "I know I'm with Inuyasha but... these past few days I've had dreams."_

_"Dreams?" Kikyo raised a brow. "What about?"_

_"I dream of being with someone but it's not Inuyasha." Kagome felt Kikyo wrap her arms around Kagome._

_"Whom is it?" Kikyo asked with curiosity._

_"I-it's him." Kagome frowned. "My best friend."_

_"Aerrow?" Kikyo looked surprised then her lips turned up into a smile. "My dear, that is adorable."_

_"But Inuyasha, if he found out he'd... He'd-"_

_"Forget about Inuyasha. If your feelings about him stay for more than 4 months then he's the right one."_

_5 months later_

_A month ago Kagome broke up with Inuyasha. It was her 13th birthday today and Kikyo was with her every step of the way._

_"Kikyo, I'm nervous." Kagome smoothed out her blue and black plaited mini skirt again._

_"Don't worry. Kagome, Inuyasha wasn't right for you. He hurt you." Kikyo placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Remember, you want a guy that will smudge your lipstick, not your mascara."_

_"Your right. I'll tell him. Thank you." Kagome pulled Kikyo in for a hug. The two girls walked out the door and down the stairs to find Aerrow awaiting them._

_"Kagome!" Kagome let out a shrieking laugh as Aerrow ran up and pulled her into a hug, slightly lifting her._

_"Aerrow!" Kagome hugged back. "It's great to see you today."_

_"It's great to see you too. Happy birthday." Aerrow gently poked her forehead, making her laugh._

_"Are you three ready?" Kagome looked up at her aunt and nodded._

_"Yes Auntie Sally." She smiled and the four made their way out and down the town. You see, they were planning to go to the beach and have a picnic for Kagome's birthday._

_"Hey Aerrow, catch!" Kagome leaped up, throwing a ball at Aerrow. He looked up a little too late and it hit him on the head. "Oh gosh! I am so sorry!" Kagome ran towards him and placed her hands on either sides of his face, inspecting the spot he was hit on. Aerrow placed his hands on hers._

_"I'm fine." He said, smiling slightly. Kagome smiled back. They began to stare into each other's eyes._

_"Kagome, Aerrow, Kikyo! The lunch is set up!" The two broke their gazes away and made their way to Kagome's aunt. Kikyo followed and frowned._

_"You were almost gonna tell him." Kikyo sighed. _

_"I can try again later." Kagome insisted. She looked at Aerrow with a smile._

_The three friends were sitting in the sand, talking._

_"I'm sorry to hear about Inuyasha." Aerrow said. Kagome smiled._

_"Oh, it's fine. I found out he wasn't the one." She said. Kikyo giggled._

_"And as I told her, she should find a guy who smudges her lipstick, not her mascara." Kikyo smiled._

_"Yeah." Kagome laughed._

_"That's good advice." Aerrow joined in on the laughing. Then Kagome stopped abruptly and gave Kikyo a look. The girl nodded and stood up._

_"I'm going to check up on your aunt." Kikyo said and walked away. Kagome turned to Aerrow and grabbed his hands, making him stop laughing all together._

_"Aerrow, I have to tell you something." She said seriously._

_"So do I." Aerrow replied._

_"Aerrow, you go first." _

_"No no, you go first."_

_"I like you." They both said at the same time. Blue and green looked into each other._

_"Wh-what?" Kagome stammered._

_"Kagome, I've liked you for a while now." Arrow looked away, a slight blush staining his cheeks._

_"I've liked you for a while too. I'm so glad you feel the same way!" Kagome pulled Aerrow into a hug._

_"Please don't ever leave me." Aerrow whispered._

_"I promise. I'll never leave you."_

Kagome shot up. She blinked around her to find out she was in Aerrow's room. She sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. It was a memory. A memory that she was going to cherish forever. She smiled and held a hand over her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: just so your not confused, it's a month later.

()

Aerrow smiled as Kagome spoke with Piper, the two girls laughing away. Before, Aerrow felt like he was missing that one thing. Even after each victory against Cyclonians, Beasts or Rouges he felt empty. Ever since Kagome came back he felt complete.

"-am I right, Aerrow?" Aerrow snapped out of his thoughts and blinked.

"Did you say something?" He asked. Kagome and Piper giggled.

"You were so jealous when I wasn't with you one day. I was just hanging out with my cousin. You just assumed he was some secret boyfriend! You were so very very jealous!" Kagome poked his cheek. Aerrow blushed.

"I-I was not jealous!" He crossed his arms, a blush staining his face.

"Awww, of course you weren't." Kagome kissed his cheek. Aerrow smiled and pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck and they leaned in, sharing a sweet and gentle kiss. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"You know, I hope you two stay together forever. You're made for each other." Piper smiled. Kagome smiled back.

"Thanks, Piper." Kagome sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. "To be honest, I feel like I'm going to burst. The young one is just so lively." She giggled. Aerrow chuckled.

"I just wonder what gender they're gonna be."

"I don't care what gender they're gonna be. I'll love them all the same." Kagome smiled. The Condor had come to a stop. "Where are we?"

"Terra Blizzaris. Sorry, it's very cold." Piper said with an apologetic look. Kagome smiled and went out to dress a bit warmer. She came back out in fuzzy boots as nd a warm, fuzzy jacket. She lifted her hood up.

"Are you going to be warm enough?" Aerrow asked. Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"Of course I am. Are you ready?" Kagome winked as Aerrow lead her outside. The first thing they saw? Some blizzarians on their Skimmers, riding around like maniacs. Kagome froze on the spot and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hey, you'll be alright." Aerrow wrapped an arm around her. A Skimmer stopped right in front of them.

"Well, hello." Suzy smiled and blew a bubble. Kagome smiled.

"Hello." She greeted.

"I heard about a child! I wasn't sure I'd it was true!" Suzy smiled. "I'm Suzy Lu."

"I'm Kagome." Kagome stopped for a second. "How did you know about the child?"

"It's been spread across Atmos. The thing is it started from Cyclonia. It wasn't from a Cyclonian though. It was a woman called Kikyo." Kagome and Aerrow shared a look.

"Oh no. It really was Kikyo." Aerrow whispered. They looked back at Suzy Lu and smiled.

"Say, Kagome. I think it would be better if you went inside. The little one might be getting a chill." Suzy Lu suggested. Kagome nodded. "Come, you can warm up at mine.

"Oh, I don't want to impose." Kagome shook her head.

"Nonsense! You wouldn't be." Suzy grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the Skimmer. Kagome looked at Aerrow.

"Guess I'll see you later, hun." She placed a quick kiss on his lips and Suzy began to drive off.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

"3 years and, like, 8 months." Kagome smiled. The two were silent for the rest of the ride. Soon enough they made it to Suzy' s home. Suzy got off and helped Kagome off an they walked up to the door. Suzy unlocked it and they walked inside. Kagome put down her hood and looked around. "Lovely place you have."

"Thanks." Suzy said and led Kagome into the living room. Kagome sat in a chair near the warm fire. She stared into the flaming embers with a smile. "So, are you warm enough?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Suzy." Kagome looked up at Suzy.

"Ain't nothing. You just continue to look after that child. If you want," Suzy smiled. "I could help build you a crib and lend you a book on pregnancy. Don't ask about why I have it. My mother was extra prepared with 'the Talks'."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course." Suzy nodded. Kagome stood up and hugged her.

"Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed. There was a knock on the door. Suzy went to answer but was suddenly pushed back. Kagome heard the crash and ran out to see Suzy on the ground. It looked like she suffered from a very hard blow since she lost consciousness. Kagome looked to the door and gasped. Blue clashed with red. "No!" Kagome yelled and ran the other way to the back of the house.

"Oh, run as fast as you can! I do love a good chase." Kagome heard Dark Ace' s taunting but continued running, arms wrapped around her stomach. Kagome ran to the back part of the house and got out. She rubbed her bare arms in the freezing cold. She looked back as the door broke down. Kagome began to run off and into the cold air.

"Leave me alone! You'll never hurt my child!" Kagome screamed, continuing to run. Dark Ace was faster thoughts hand her cornered. Kagome began to feel sleepy as she panted, holding her stomach. Her back pressed up against something and she slowly slid down, sitting in the snow. "N-no. Please... Don't... hurt m-my... child..." She mumbled, vision going very blurry. Dark Ace chuckled darkly just before everything faded from Kagome's view and she drifted off into a pained sleep.

"I've got you now." Dark Ace lifted the girl in his arms. "Let's see how quick Aerrow will notice that you're gone."


	5. Chapter 5

_Kagome's POV_

Oh my head. Where am I?

I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was in a room. A dark, gloomy and mysterious room. I stood up and began to walk but then I stopped abruptly. I looked down to see my wrists and ankles bound with chains. Greeeat. I sat back down and sighed.

"Where am I?" I wondered.

"You're on Cyclonia." I quickly looked up to see Dark Ace. I began to push myself back until my back hit the wall.

"Cyclonia?" I cursed in my mind as my voice quivered in fear. He took a step towards me and my fear increased. There was a knock on the door and two women walked in. A woman I know very well and one whom I presume is Master Cyclonis. "Kikyo." I glared at her. She just smirked evilly.

"Hello, Kagome. It's so wonderful to see you." She taunted. I scoffed.

"Why did you do this? I trusted you!" I yelled at her angrily. Kikyo laughed.

"There always has to be reasons. For starters," Kikyo clenched her fist. "You have everything I want. A lover, friends, a child! I can't have children!"

"Kikyo, that is no reason to try and hurt me." I tried to reason with her. "I didn't even plan for a child at this age! And I,"

"You what?"

"I never knew you couldn't have children. Just tell me one thing, why can't you have children?" I asked. "You can have a child through a surrogate mother or adopt a child. They may not be your blood relation but they can still be your kids." Kikyo froze then glared at me.

"URASAI!(shut up)" She screamed and slapped me. I fell to my side.

"That's enough, Kikyo." I looked up at Master Cyclonis.

"But-"

"I said, that's enough." Kikyo immediately shut up. Master Cyclonis smirked and stood over me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively.

"Master Cyclonis." I said, nodding curtly. Her smirk grew.

"My my, pregnant at such an age. It would be a shame if the unborn child were to get," Master Cyclonis sent me a taunting smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled in outrage. She glanced at me again.

"You want to guarantee your child's safety?" Master Cyclonis asked. There was a catch, I just know it. My eyes narrowed.

"Yes. What's the catch."

"Oooh, you're too smart." Cyclonis sighed mockingly. "The catch is that you join us and when your baby is old enough you will train he or she as a Talon."

"And if I refuse?" I shot back.

"Not only will your child be hurt but many innocent people will suffer, along with your precious little Aerrow." I clenched my fist angrily. Say yes and make Aerrow think that I betrayed him completely or risk it and allow them to suffer? I glared at her.

"...I'll think about it." I said. Master Cyclonis smiled.

"Of course. But," She raised her index and middle finger. "You only have 2 weeks to think about it." I hesitantly nodded. Master Cyclonis growled and exited the room.

"Come along, Kikyo." Kikyo nodded and followed the girl out. I sighed and glanced up at Dark Ace.

"Well? Aren't you going to commence with some sort of sick, twisted torture?" I asked in a monotone voice. Dark Ace shook his head.

"I'm curious about you."

"Oh?" I lifted me head. "Why are you interested in me?"

"I'm not sure on that." Dark Ace shrugged. Huh. He wasn't as bad as people have said. I moved from sitting on my bottom to my knees. I looked at him as he sat on the bed. Huh. Must be his room. Might be a 'watch over prisoner because they could escape' thing. I sighed. I let out a yelp and placed a hand on my stomach, giggling awkwardly. I felt another kick. I smiled as I stared into the distance, the little kicks making me laugh. "What's so funny." I smiled up at Dark Ace, probably making him surprised.

"Just the little one. Very lively." I giggled. Dark Ace just stared. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You'd understand if you were going to have a child." I rested my head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Aerrow... where are you?

_No one's POV_

"She's WHAT!" Aerrow yelled.

"I woke up and she was gone. I'm so sorry for letting this happen!" Suzy said sadly. Aerrow cried out and held his head in his hands.

"Who knows what they're doing to her right now?" He mumbled.

"She's got to be alright!" Piper exclaimed. "Especially with the child at risk!"

"We're going to Cyclonia. Now." Aerrow said firmly.

"No, Aerrow! We need a plan first!" Piper said. "And we need to train. Cyclonians will have gotten stronger than last time."

"Um, she's right. If we head there now then we're 95 percent doomed." Stork said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay, I'll work up a plan. It'll probably be done in 4 days. A week at the most." Piper said with a nod.

"Right."


	6. Chapter 6

_2 weeks later on Cyclonia_

Kagome let out a quiet and strange sound. Dark Ace glanced at her.

"What is the matter?" He asked. The past week he actually began to love her like a younger sister.

"Nothing. Just a rough kick." Kagome waved her hand. Dark Ace nodded.

"Have you decided yet?"

"I have." Kagome paused for a second. "I've decided to join Cyclonis. I don't want Aerrow to suffer. I love him too much." Dark Ace growled at the sound of the sky night's name. "I know you don't like him, Ace, but he's my boyfriend."

"I know. He's just so irritating."

"Ace, please," Dark Ace looked at Kagome."I know but please, you have to get used to it. I'm not asking you to be friends I'm asking you to bare with me."

"... fine." Dark Ace grumbled. Kagome hugged him.

"Thank you." She smiled. Dark Ace sighed but hugged the girl back. They pulled away just as a Talon ran in.

"Dark Ace! The Storm Hawks are he-"

"What!" Dark Ace yelled. Kagome's face brightened.

"Aerrow... they're finally here for me!" She said with joy. Dark Ace glared at the floor and walked out. "H-hey! Ace, you promised that if the Storm Hawks were to come here searching for me, you'd set me free and let me find them!" The man didn't look back and Kagome screamed in outrage. She collapsed to her butt, tears threatening to spill. "Why? Why, Ace? Why?" She asked to thin air. Tears fell down her cheeks endlessly. The door opened and she looked up to see another Talon walk in. "What do you want?"

"Shhhh." The Talon placed a finger to their lips and held out a key. "I'm busting you out."

"Hmm?" Kagome blinked in surprise as the mysterious Talon freed her from her chains. She stood up and rubbed her wrists. "Who-?"

"No time to ask questions. Come." The Talon beckoned her forward and she followed. The Talon grabbed her hand and began pulling her.

"W-wait! Where are we going?" Kagome asked. The Talon stayed silent. She let out a sigh in annoyance. "You're stubborn." The two continued their way down the corridors, through some doors and made it ouside to see many Talons in the sky fighting the Storm Hawks. That's when Kagome realised that one was missing. She jerked her hand from the Talon's grasp and backed away a step. "Who are you?" She asked firmly. The Talon was silent. "Who. Are. You." The Talon just grabbed her and put her on a Skimmer, sitting down and taking off, her held tightly in their arms. She began to panic and squirm around. "H-hey! Put me down!" She screamed.

"Stop moving, please! If you do I'm gonna lose my grip!" Kagome froze at the now-familiar voice. She watched as the Talon removed the headgear to reveal sea green eyes and lovely red hair. Her gaze ran over the face of her lover.

"Aerrow?" She breathed. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Aerrow! I was so frightened that I'd never see you again!"

"I missed you too but right now we need to hurry!" Aerrow smiled at the sound of Kagome's voice. He flew off towards the Condor before something blocked him. Well, someone. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Ace!" She cried out. Dark Ace glared at Aerrow, sword drawn and ready. He looked ready to kill. "No, stop!" Kagome begged as Aerrow tried to lose him. Her eyes were large and staring at Dark Ace. Then they narrowed. "H-he lied... He promised..." She glared. "I'll never forgive him."

The Skimmer landed on the Condor' s landing strip, followed quickly by the others. Aerrow helped her off and made his way inside, helping her in.

"Kagome, I was so worried. Are you alright?" He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I am now." She sent him a small smile and pulled him into a hug.

()

Me: Okay, I won't be updating frequently because of school. I hope you understand.


	7. Chapter 7

"A-Aerrow, we need some help here!" Piper ran in.

"Why? What happened?" Aerrow asked. Piper' s eyes were wide and frantic but she was calm.

"Her water broke."

"WHAT!" Aerrow sprinted out the door and towards another room. The door shot up to find a panting Kagome and a wet puddle on the ground.

"I-I need to get a medic!" piper exclaimed just as the Condor landed. "I'm gonna go find one! She's not fit to walk!" And with that Piper ran out. Kagome lay on the bed and panted. She cried out.

"G-god, why so soon!?" She exclaimed. "I've heard how painful it is! I'm scared!" Aerrow held her hand comfortingly.

"Breath Kagome. Breath. Don't panic. I'm here." He reassured. Kagome began to breath deeply. She let out a cry.

"Wh-where the hell is she with that medic!?" Kagome exclaimed, groaning in pain. Finn, Junko and Stork were outside, panicking, not knowing what to do. A while later and Piper returned with a Doctor and nurse. Kagome continued to cry out.

"Alright, let's have a look." The female doctor took a look. "Okay, just stay calm and breath, Miss Higurashi."

_10 LOOOONG hours_

The louder screams of pain echoed throughout the Condor. Aerrow's eyes almost bulged out as Kagome clutched his hand. Damn, was it THAT painful? He hoped not.

"AAAH!"

"Come on, Miss Higurashi! Push!"

"I-I'm trying!" Kagome yelled, pushing her hardest. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You're almost there!" The Doctor encouraged. Kagome continued, the pain was excruciating.

"O-oh, by the way, Aerrow," Kagome glanced at Aerrow, face scrunched up in pain. "We are NEVER having sex again." Aerrow's face was blank but he was hoping it was just the pain talking. The nurse laughed.

"Don't worry. They all say that." She said with another laugh. "Then a while later they come back with another."

"Come on! Almost there! One more hard push! Push! Hard!" The doctor said. Kagome complied, crying out in the process. The first thing that was heard was the cry that emmited from the newborn child. The cord was cut off and the child was taken away to get cleaned. Kagome panted heavily, her eyes drooping tiredly. Aerrow leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"That was... painful." Kagome said. She looked to aerrow. "You know I didn't mean it. Just this time I'll go on the pill as well. I mean, that condom must've had a hole or something."

"Yeah. Good idea, Kagome." He gave her a gentle smile. The Doctor came back with the baby all cleaned and wrapped in a white sheet.

"Here you are, miss Higurashi." The baby was handed to her. "It's a girl."

"Oh, my beautiful baby girl." Kagome whispered, smiling down at the little bundle of joy. Aerrow looked down at the little girl and noted some things. The young babe had Kagome's bright blue eyes and his red hair. Pale skin like Kagome and a cute little nose which looked similar to his. "She's so cute. What should we call her?" Kagome asked.

"How about..." The couple looked at each other before both saying at the same time.

"Alice."

"Alice Strike, born 21st of August." Smiled the Doctor.

"Now the only thing left to do is get married."

Someone did a spit take.

"WHAT!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was three months after young Alice was born and the Storm Hawks decided to take a small vacation at the beach. Yup, Terra Tropica. They just hope that there'll be no Tsunami this time. Kagome sat on a blanket, little Alice within her arms. The young baby sqealed happily, watching the waves crash against the sand. Kagome giggled.

"Aww, you're just so precious!" Kagome smiled as Aerrow walked back, completely drenched with water. She laughed.

"Hey." Aerrow placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, yourself." She replied. Aerrow took Alice into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. The young baby giggled. Kagome rested her head on Aerrow' s shoulder and sighed. "I can't believe how this all turned out. You didn't expect me coming, I didn't expect to get kidnapped and neither of us planned for a child. I'm actually glad all this happened."

"So am I." Aerrow smiled. Kagome then frowned. "Something on your mind?"

"Dark Ace. He's not all that bad. While I was in Cyclonia, he really treated me like a little sister. Then when you guys came, despite him promising to set me free when you do, he broke it. I don't know Why he did that. I just wish that I could've confronted him about it."

"I see..." Aerrow whispered, eyes slightly narrowing. Kagome placed a long and loving kiss on his lips. He kissed back, shutting his eyes. Kagome pulled away.

"Calm down, love. He didn't do anything to hurt me." Kagome insisted while taking Alice in her arms. Aerrow felt uncertain but trusted her.

"...Okay. If you're sure." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I am." She smiled. Piper ran over and knelt down.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. Then she began to greet Alice. "And hello, little Alice. How are you today?" She asked in a cutesy voice and tapped the child's nose. The young baby giggled and reached out to her. Piper looked at Kagome, silently asking for permission. Kagome nodded and Piper took the baby from her arms and went into barney mode. Kagome rested her head on Aerrow's shoulder and sighed. She nuzzled Aerrow's neck lightly, gaining his full, undivided attention.

"I'm scared." She said simply.

"Scared of what?"

"Of what Cyclonis is planning." Kagome buried her face into his neck.

"Don't go thinking about it. Have fun today." Aerrow smiled down at her. She glanced up and nodded.

"Alright."

"Now, let's just sit here and relax." Aerrow grinned. Kagome got up and looked at Piper. "Could you watch Alice for a while?"

"Of course." Piper nodded eagerly. Kagome grinned and looked at Aerrow.

"Why don't you come and get me first." She giggled, running off. Aerrow chuckled loudly and began to chase her across the sand. Kagome glanced back and stuck out her tongue playfully and continued running. Aerrow grinned, slowly catching up with the girl. Soon enough, he grasped her by the arms and pulled her back. She let out a yelp as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against his chest so she didn't fall. She pouted as Aerrow laughed. "No fair. You're faster than me!"

"You did challenge me." Aerrow grinned. Kagome rolled her eyes and placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. This caught him off-guard and she slipped out of his arms, running out to the shallow water. Aerrow shook his head and ran after her. Suddenly, she let out a shriek as she crashed into something... or someone. She collapsed to the water, followed by a big splash. She rubbed her head gently and stood up, bending over slightly as she rubbed her backside.

"Ow." She winced.

"Kagome!?" She looked up to see a person she hasn't seen in so long.

"Sango?" She asked. Suddenly, she pulled the brown-haired girl in for a hug. Sango grinned happily.

"It's been so long! I've missed you!" She exclaimed. There was the sound of splashing and Kagome pulled away for a bit.

"Wait a second, please." Kagome turned around just as Aerrow hugged her. She giggled. "Hello, stranger." Kagome greeted teasingly.

"Oh my God! Aerrow?" Sango grinned. "My dear cousin!"

"Sango! It's great to see you again!" Aerrow's grin widened.

"I had overheard about a child." Sango grinned and tutted. "Tsk tsk tsk you two. Up all night, I presume? I bet many times too."

"S-Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, blushing furiously. "It was only one time!"

"Oh, I don't believe you for one second!" Sango continued grinning.

"Honestly, you got your perverted side from Miroku." Aerrow rolled his eyes. Sango sighed.

"Ah, yes. My dearest Miroku. He couldn't come here today." She smiled. "He's back at home, being a grouchy ass."

"As normal." Kagome shook her head jokingly. Sango sighed.

"Alas I must leave right now." She smiled. "Got to take care of my friend's kids. Laters!" The female waved and stalked off, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Were you alright, Kagome?" Aerrow asked, checking over her. Kagome grinned.

"My ass hurts like hell." She whinned.

"Want me to take a look at it later?" Aerrow grinned. Kagome let out a mocking gasp and nudged his shoulder.

"Aerrow Strike!" She said in a mock disbelieving tone. "You pervert." She giggled.

"Now, where were we?" Aerrow swept her off her feet bridal style, making her laughter echo louder. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, fingers tangled in his red locks. Their foreheads touched and they were soon enveloped into the moment. The couple stared into each other's eyes sweetly. Slowly, they began to lean in, a blush staining Kagome's cheeks. They got closer, closer, _closer_...

"Hey guys!" They looked away and over at Finn. He waved. The couple waved back sheepishly.

"Darnit Finn! It was going to get cute!" Piper pouted. Aerrow set Kagome back down. The couple looked around at anything but each other, a bit embarrassed. Alice gurgled as Piper handed her to Kagome. Kagome took the small baby in her arms. The baby's blue eyes looked over at Aerrow. Aerrow walked over and leaned his head on Kagome's shoulder. The baby giggled, opening and closing a tiny hand, outstretching it towards Aerrow. The red-haired teenager took Alice into his arms, a smile on his face. Kagome smiled and kissed Aerrow's cheek. The teenager looked at his girlfriend and pulled her in, mindful of the baby, and kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate, making Kagome blush and both forget that they were in public.. Piper quickly took the baby out of Aerrow's arm and held her close to make sure she didn't see the kiss. Kagome moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Aerrow' s neck and Aerrow wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Kagome's fingers played with his red hair as Aerrow's fingers traced along her back.

"Guys, you have Alice right here." The couple quickly pulled away. Kagome blushed deeply, so did Aerrow.

"S-sorry about that." She stammered.

"We, um, were a bit too in the moment." Aerrow spoke up.

"Yes, I could tell." Piper rolled her eyes. Kagome took Alice into her arms and the baby reached up. Kagome leaned her head down and nuzzled her hand, making the baby giggle. Aerrow chuckled.

"I think Alice is sleepy. Let's take her back onto the ship." Kagome said, adjusting her blue bikini as Alice yawned. Aerrow nodded and the couple made their way back on the ship. They walked into Alice's room and set the sleeping baby into her cot. Kagome placed her hands on the edge, smiling. Aerrow stood behind her and kissed her neck gently. Kagome sighed at the feeling. Aerrow' s arms wrapped around her waist as he continued to give her neck gentle kisses.

"Come on. Let's go back out." Kagome nodded and the couple walked out the ship, out of the forest and towards the others. Kagome lay back on the warm sand, shutting her eyes. Aerrow joined her, grasping her hand. The couple relaxed for a while until the light disappeared.

"What now?" Kagome grumbled, sitting up. She opened he eyes and gasped in horror at the sight of a large wave.

"Kagome!" Before the wave hit, Aerrow' s arms wrapped around her tightly.

Everything went blank.


End file.
